After Crescendo: Tempest
by KiramekiUtau
Summary: This story starts where Crescendo left off. What will happen? Will Nora escape? And if she does, will she able to face her biggest threat yet?
1. Stare Down with Dad

**Tempest~ AFTER CRESCENDO *Spoiler ALERT***

**This is my first fanfic, I hope you likey! This is leaving off Crescendo, where Hank Millar just asks, "Tell me Nora. Was it you that killed my dear friend Chauncey Langeais?" Or something along those lines XD. Hmm... I'm not sure if I spelt Chauncey's (a.k.a Jules') name right, and I personally don't care at the moment! XD I seriously hope you all like this, because it's my first, and I worked really hard :)**

I just stared at him. I mean, I _really_ didn't have an answer to that. And even if I said yes, how would I say it? _Jeez, sorry Dad, but yeah I killed your best friend._ And didn't he already know? It was _his_ best friend.

"Well?" Hank said.

I just kept silent. I don't think that they have letters to magazines that say, _Dear Magazine. I killed my absentee dad's best friend, and I don't know how to tell him. Help me? From, TotallyDead_

Yeah, the only way they help is either by sending you to jail, or, of course, a trip to the shrink.

Hank sighed, and shook his head. "Oh, Nora. I hid you, and this is the thanks I get? Killing one of our most influential benefactors. Hanging out with our enemy." He took out something from his belt... his gun. Instantly, my heart sunk in horror. I didn't look at Patch, it would only make me feel worse. I could feel myself getting pale.

"Why? Why are they an enemy? They _created_ you!" I said, trying to stall, although I obviously knew the answer. I used more than three quarters of my willpower to making my voice steady. The rest of it was dedicated to keeping a poker face.

His mouth curled up on both sides. "Nora, Nora, Nora. Do you really not know? They posses us. Just because we don't burn away when they do. Because we are immortal. Do you really know what it feels like for that one month, when we have _no_ control of our own bodies? They could do anything. And leave us the mess to clean."

I shivered unintentionally. Though I knew that that was wrong, I was stubborn. Patch may have been like that before, but he wasn't like that now. After all, he hadn't made another Nephil swear fealty. I opened my mouth to say so, and by mistake, glimpsed Patch in the process. His dark eyes were hard with horror, exhaustion, and anger.

_Run Angel. Go now. They'll kill you! _He spoke into my thoughts.

But, naturally, Hank was one step ahead of me. Just as I spun around, another man stepped out of the darkness. I groaned internally. _Really? Another one? Seriously, how many more people can fit in here?_

"Ah ah ah." Mr. Millar said, shaking his head and wagging a finger. "You don't really think I'm _that_ stupid, do you? I mean, just leaving the door out there, unlocked. After all, I _am _your dad." He grinned.

Nora just stared at him, starting to loose all hope. _Cheer up, Nora. _That all too bright, slaphappy voice in my head chirped. _What do you have? One boyfriend who's trapped, and your stupid self. What are you up against? About ten, superpowerful Nephil's (and not to mention one of them are your father) who are bent upon killing you and Patch. Hey, not so bad, eh? _

The sad, more rational side of me started speaking. _Not so bad? I can't take them on! If you're so smart, figure it out!_

The happy cheerful side started thinking, _Well, it's really simple, all you have to-_

"Shut up, me." I snapped at myself, and too late I realized that I'd said that aloud. I clapped a hand to my mouth. Great. Now, not only I had to die, but I had to die totally embarrased.

Hank chuckled and raised the gun, pointing it at my temple. He pressed on the trigger, grinning wider. I just stood there like an idiot, waiting to die. My eyes started to blur with tears. I looked at my palms, which were starting to get sweaty, and discreetly wiped them on the back of my shirt. I heard a growl from Patch, who still gave no struggle. Probably the act of defeat. I hoped.

"Don't do it Hank. I swear, you'll regret it." Patch said, in a voice that was too calm, and too controlled. I immidiately recognized that he was very, _very_ angry.

When Hank pressed the trigger, that's when all chaos broke loose. Patch broke loose from the two Nephils, and lunged at Mr. Millar. But the last thing I heard was the shot, and the last thing I felt, was a searing pain in my chest. I clutched my chest, and my knees buckled. I fell, and my last coherent thought was, _Wait, didn't he aim for my head?_. I blacked out.

**Yes, a cliffie! I uh... planned making this shorter... but I won't write anymore 'tills I get reviews. Is it good? Any ideas? Any room for improvement (umm, yeah, there almost always is for me :/)?**

**~PiperJason **


	2. Twins

**Hey again! Thank you SO MUCH Momo 16! I hope you like this chapter! R&R!**

**~PiperJason**

When I woke up I was at home, in my room. Strange, I couldn't feel myself at all. _Am I dead? _I started panicking at the thought, and turned on the light. I nearly collapsed with relief. I obviously wasn't dead, because my vision had taken on that weird black-and-white theme. I guess this was probably the one time I was happy about that. When I looked around my room, I was surprised. None of my stuff was in it. No furniture, no table, no pictures of me and Patch, or me and my family. Huh. Weird. But anything can happen in a dream.

I opened my room door, and headed downstairs, suddenly realizing that the stairs weren't carpeted. But... weren't they always carpeted? Not that I cared, but it was weird. What was the date? I walked completely down the stairs, and heard voices talking in the kitchen. I walked to the kitchen, and saw three people. Hank Millar. My mom. And, a guy with blonde hair, and glasses. In a vague way, he looked like a surfer, the glasses completely killing the look. With a jolt, I realized that that was the same description that my mom had given. That means... that was my dad. I choked back a sob. I almost went over there and hugged him, but someone was showing me this dream for a reason. I had to listen. I swallowed, and watched them.

"Please, Harrison. You have to do this." Hank was pleading.

"Hank... I don't know. I don't like the fact that you want Blythe to marry me just for this." My dad said with a shake of his head.

"I need our kid to be safe. She's in danger of... somebody. Please, you have to do this."

My mom just looked at my dad pleadingly. My dad looked at them both and sighed. "Alright. Fine. I'm only doing this because you're my friend, and you're in trouble."

Hank sighed too. "Thanks. You're really helping me out in this sticky situation." His eyes twinkeled as if he had an inside joke.

My dad grinned. "No problem. And hey, Blythe looks pretty good, so I don't mind either."

My mom blushed and smiled.

And then it hit me. They were talking about me. _I_ was the one that had to be hid. The news slammed into me like a brick wall. What about... Marcie?

"Hank, how many kids?" My dad interrupted my thoughts.

"Just one." Mr. Millar said abruptly, making my dad raise an eyebrow.

"But Hank... what about the other one?" My mom questioned.

She would only know if she had two kids if... Oh my God. Me and Marcie weren't just sisters... we were twins. Me and Marcie. _Twins_. Now, not just the brick wall. But this time, someone had thrown in a bulldozer on top of that.

Obviously, there was always someone to interrupt the train of my thoughts. This time, it was Hank.

"It doesn't matter, she doesn't have something..." he hesitated. "That the one I'm giving you has."

So, we were born. Nice to know.

Mom looked bewildered. "But... Marcie will stay with you, then?"

Hank nodded. "Yeah, I'll take care of her."

My dad was smiling. "I can't wait to see her. I'll treat her like my own daughter" My heart lifted so much I felt like crying again.

Hank kissed my mother's forehead. "I'll see you around, Blythe. It's best you get to know each other better." He smiled, and walked out, leaving my father and mother in an awkward silence. Right when my dad opened his mouth, the picture blurred, and everything became dark.

**Yeah, sorry it was short! XD I kinda got lazy in the process... and I couldn't exactly think of what to write... UGH, Gods, I HATE writers block! Damn, I get that a lot... So what do y'all think? Good? And thank you guys for reviewing! I was so happy!**

**~PiperJason**


	3. Hell

**Heya! I did this one right before I slept, so sorry if it's boring… Uh… I think I'm getting writers block *gasps in shock*! But I'll get over it soon! I'm having exams, so that's probably why! **

**YOUR BEST FRIEND (Maybe) YOUR WORST ENEMY (Fiction) THE WRITER OF THIS STORY (Fact)**

**~PiperJason**

I woke up, cold and sweating. My chest was still hurting a lot, but much less then before. I groaned, and sat up. Patch was standing right at the doorway. Talk about _deja vu_. I was beggining to see a pattern here. The same thing had happened... what, two months ago? When I fell from the CHS roof, and then yesterday, when Rixon tried to kill me. Patch crossed over to me, and wrapped his arms around me.

"How are you?" He asked. His dark eyes were hard to read, thought I could make out only one emotion. Worry.

I sighed into his shirt. "I'm fine. But what happened... to Mr. Millar and the other Nephils?" I asked, trying to keep my voice steady.

Patch stiffened. "I took care of them." I could hear the anger dripping in his voice.

"Patch... what did you do?" I said warily

He sighed. "I couldn't kill them. I wish, though. You obviously know that they're immortal, and can't be killed."

I felt myself shake with fear. They weren't dead. They were obviously going to come back to kill me. And Patch. A few tears leaked from my eyes. Patch must have somehow felt this, and he kissed my head.

"Don't worry Angel, I won't let anything happen to you."

He didn't know what he was saying. He was dragging himself into this, because of me. If he went to hell, the it's also because of me.

"Patch, don't. If you go to hell..." I bit my lip so I wouldn't cry.

Patch pulled back, and held my face in his hands. "I told you this. I've hurt innocent people in my life. If I go there, I deserve it. But don't cry." He said, and kissed me. I pulled back reluctantly after a bit, only because my chest was aching. I winced a little at the pain there.

"Ow. Well, I guess I'm not fully healed... yet." I attempted a smile at him.

He grinned, dimples showing. "When you are, I'll collect all those favours and bets we made."

I felt a flutter of nervousness... and longing in my stomach. "Uh..." I gulped. "I'm not sure when I'll get better, though..."

"Scared?" He asked, only grinning wider.

"Of course not!" I said, a weak attempt at snapping. Then I yawned involuntarily.

"Looks like you should sleep more." He said, studying me.

"Naaah.. I'm... fine..." I said, laying on my bed. "Just... closing.. my... eyes..." I said, sighing with exhaustion. Well... maybe I slept off. The truth was, I was really, really tired. So I just let sleep carry me away.

**Uh... sorry if this one got boring. I was like up at night doing it, and I can't help that I was super tired! XD Yeah, that was probably why I made Nora sleep off at the end! Anyways, you guys likey? :) And thanks for everyone reviewing so far!**

**~PiperJason**


	4. Message from Heaven

**Heya! Whoa, this chapter took FOREVER. On Word, it's like three pages, not that I'm complaining! It's pretty long too. HOPE YOU LIKE IT! And thanks CatchingFire54321! Imma glad you liked it, and you weren't annoying at all! Hope you all like this!**

**~PiperJason **

I woke to see the sun filtering throught the window. I yawned and sat up, glancing around groggily. No Nephils. No murderers. I sighed, trying not to recollect the memories of the past couple of days. I stood up, stretched, and went to the bathroom, trying to get straightenend up before school. I looked in the mirror and let out a jittery sigh. As usual, my hair looked like a tumbleweed on top of my head. I combed it down, and pulled it back in a ponytail. I did a once over with my silver eyeliner and mascara, and went to my closet. I slipped on skinny jeans, and a pale blue halter neck, with a purple scarf.

Then I heard my cell ring. I groaned. I stretched again, and went over to pick it up, not at all surprised who the caller was. Patch.

"Hey." I said, smiling to myself

"Nora. I need you to be careful at school today." I heard Patch's voice answer, low and urgent.

"What is it? What happened? Is it the Nephils?" My heart pounded so loud I thought Patch could hear it over the phone.

"Uh... Let's just say I heard some pretty bad news. It's not the Nephils though."

Not the Nephils. Thank God. I almost fainted with relief. "Then what is it?"

"I'll explain at school, okay? See you. Can't wait to see what you're wearing." I could practically hear him smirk at the last sentence.

I rolled my eyes. "Kay, see you!"

I brushed my teeth and grabbed some toast, gulping it down. I got my keys and my jacket and locked the door, heading into my driveway. I loved my car. The black Volkswagon that Scott gave me. I pulled out of the driveway, wondering what Patch was talking about. Was it worse than the Nephils. Nah. It couldn't be. Right now, they topped the list of things to be feared. But... Patch had sounded pretty upset. No, not upset. Angry... and jealous? I wasn't sure. I took the exit and drove straight, pulling into CHS parking lot. I looked around for Patch. He wasn't there. That was weird. I shook my head and headed into the school. I felt someone grab my waist from behind, and jumped two feet. I turned around, ready to knee the person, but sighed in relief, seeing who it was. Patch.

"Where were you?" I said, sounding irritated. Mostly because he grabbed me from behind. And I had too much to deal with already, so it wasn't my fault I got freaked. Hey, having about two near-death experiences in two days in a row can do that to a person.

"I was looking for something." The way he said it, it sounded like _somebody_. Then, seeing my narrowed eyes, he said, "A guy. Nora, I love you. I swear it to God."

He didn't need to. I already knew that. I smiled, and then it froze on my face, remembering. "What did you want to tell me?" I said, slightly out of breath.

He looked around. "Not here. I'll tell you later though." He pressed his lips to mine, and I answered, curling my fingers into his hair.

We were interrupted with an _ahem_.

Patch curled a arm around my waist, and looked at our interrupter.

Marcie. Of course. The one person I hated, now my _sister_, was watching.

"What's this, Patch? Are you cheating on me?" She demanded.

Obviously. She didn't know. She didn't know that in the past couple of days he was broke with the archangels, therefore no longer her guardian angel.

I almost laughed in her face.

"We were never together, Marcie." Patch said, smug, holding me tighter.

Marcie glared at me. Inside, I knew she didn't really care. She just wanted to take Patch away from me. My _sister_ wanted to do that. I glared back.

"Hmph. You'll break up again soon enough." She said, turning around, her nose in the air.

Patch smirked beside me, and kissed me once more. Then he pulled away. "I'll see you in Biology." He grinned at me, giving me a once-over. "Love what you're wearing. Really brings out your eyes."

I rolled my eyes, and headed to class. First period. Chemistry. I sat on my desk, tapping my pencil on my desk, when my partner got up. I looked up, confused.

"Sorry, Nora." Luke, the guy beside me, grinned at me. "Kris there convinced me to switch places with me."

I shrugged. Not like I really cared. But I should have. I should have stopped Luke from leaving the seat. Kris was the captain of the football team. The most popular guy at school. The second hottest guy at school (only because Patch was the first).

Kris sat next to me, grinning. I could feel his eyes burning into me. I turned around

slowly.

"Um... yes?" I asked, feeling weirded out.

"Oh, nothing. Just noticing what you're wearing. Really brings out the color of your eyes, you know." He said, brushing his hand on my cheek. I flinched away.

"In case you don't know, I already have a boyfriend." I said, a cutting edge to my voice.

He just rolled his eyes. "Who, Patch? He's nothing compared to me. I'm much better. Stick with me. We could have _a lot_ of fun." He said. He must have not noticed the fact I didn't like having contact with him, because he skimmed my arms with his finger tips.

I got up. "Stop it." I said throught clenched teeth. I looked at the teacher. "Sir? Can I switch seats?"

Our teacher, a supply named Mr. Silvo, looked at her.

"Yes, of course-" Then he had a faraway look to his eyes. I snapped, trying to bring him back to this world. He snapped into reality, and looked at her. "No, sorry. Seating arrangements can only be changed by the regular teacher."

My jaw dropped at the unfairness. Luke and Kris had _just_ switched five minutes ago!

"But sir-" I protested, but he cut me off.

"No buts, Miss Grey. Finish your work." I gritted my teeth, and sat down. I tried to concentrate on my work, moving away from Kris at times, who put his arm around my waist, and so on. Damn. I had him for all my other classes too.

The day went by fast, and Biology _finally_ arrived. I sighed in relief. I would sit next to Patch now. I grinned on the inside, and saw Patch waiting, and sat next to him.

"What's up?" I asked, as he put an arm around my waist.

"Nothing much." He said into my hair. "You?"

I sort of choked and said, "Nothing much." A lie. Duh.

"Nice try, Angel. What happened?" His black eyes assesed me, prying for answers.

I stared at him for a minute, and sighed. I couldn't keep anything from him. "It's Kris." I said with distaste.

"Kris." He echoed, narrowing his eyes. "Captain of the football team?"

I sighed again. "Yeah. He sort of... well... he kept bothering me. Making moves on me. When I asked the teacher if I could switch, he started to say yes, but ended up saying now. He totally zoned out..." I trailed off, looking at Patch. He wasn't looking at me, his eyes were following Kris, as he headed towards us. He stopped and looked at Patch. There was a moment of silence as the two stared each other down. Under normal circumstances, which these weren't, this would have been hilariousl. But, it wasn't normal. Finally, Kris raised a brow.

"I'll switch with you today, Patch. What do you say?" Kris said, breaking into a grin.

Any other guy or girl would have. But Patch, being an angel, and my boyfriend, didn't. Crossing his arms, he said, "I say, how about you piss off and not bother Nora? Hey, that sounds pretty good!" He glared at Kris, who looked slightly confused. Then he shrugged, and crossed over to me. Then he did something outrageous, that I couldn't believe. He hugged me. I choked, and pushed him away. He stumbled back a few steps.

"What the _hell?_" I said, shocked, and angry. Patch looked completely angry now, more than me, and stepped up to him.

"All right, that's it, you-" He was about to punch Kris, but then the weirdest thing happened. He froze. Actually, not just him. Everyone. Coach, mid-shout, which looked pretty funny by the way with his mouth open and his eyes all scrunched up, Kris, everyone.

I looked around, and saw a burst of yellowish light in front of me. I covered my eyes, and heard a voice. A familiar one... my dad. I froze too, but I wasn't at a standstill. My dad's voice said,

_Nora, last time I told you that that was the last time you would see me. Well, this is the last time. I think. I have to tell you something important, will you listen to me sweetheart?_

And just like last time, tears dripped from my face. "Dad..." I choked out.

_Baby, listen to me. Don't trust Kris. Don't trust anyone, except Patch, and your mother. And Vee. And Marcie too. _

"You don't hate me... because I'm in love with Patch?" I managed to say.

_No, baby. Why would I? He saved your life a million times. More than I could do._

He sounded sad, and unsatisfied.

"Dad, no! You did save my life, don't you see? If you never took me in... I would have died..." I sobbed.

_Don't cry, sweetheart. Promise me that. Please. _

I nodded.

_Good. Now, I don't have much time. All I want to say is, for the next few days... keep your eyes open. Danger's all around. More enemies are emerging. Different kinds, you've never heard of them. Before I go, Nora, remember that I love you. Promise to remember, because, now that this is happening, they'll-_

Our connection was cut off, and I sobbed. The class unfroze, and Patch ended up punching Kris, which I was glad for. Coach yelled at us to "Shut the hell up, or I'll clobber you with my baseball bat.".

I couldn't stop thinking about my dad's message. Different kinds of things? What did he mean? And I was supposed to trust _Marcie?_ And Kris... why did he say his name specifically? I didn't know, but as the day dragged on, I felt the cold dread that Kris was going to do something bad... so bad that it would probably affect my future.

**I love how I just stopped there. I wanted a cliffie, and so I made one! 8 reviews! I am so happy right now! Because of that, and the fact that my English exam was so easy I wondered why I studied. That's what everyone thought, apparently. I thought we had to study all about Shakespeare, and story elements, e.t.c… But there was just a story, questions (about the story) and an in class essay. Pathetic, because I stayed up until 12:00 a.m STUDYING MY ASS OFF. Haha, but it's all good now. WISH ME LUCK! Tomorrow's my art exam!**

**~PiperJason**


	5. Dream Invasion AGAIN

**Heya AGAIN! I do like two chapters per day… is that good or bad? Sorry if this one is boring! I tried really hard not to make it like that! I hope you guys enjoy!**

**~PiperJason**

Patch drove me home, cooling down a bit. He stopped in front of the house, and looked at me, sighing. I looked at the house. I knew that my mom was gone. Again. I never got to have that talk about Mr. Millar with her. So she was probably at his house again. I started getting steamed.

"Nora, calm down." Patch said, smoothing my hair back.

"Sorry. I just thought of something disturbing."

"Like Kris? He annoys me like hell. What an ass. If he ever touches you again, the first-"

I interrupted his rant by curling my hands in his shirt and putting my mouth on his. Slowly, he circled his arm around my waist, and used one hand to hold my head there. His tongue grazed my lower lip, and I found myself opening my mouth slightly wider, letting him in. After a while, I pulled back.

"Better?" I said breathlessly

"Much." He replied, pressing his lips to mine again. I unbuckled my seatbelt, and slid across the console and into his lap. He held me there, tightly. His mouth traveled down, onto my jaw, then my neck, and then I suddenly remembered something. I pulled back.

"What is it, Angel?" He murmured.

"What did you want to tell me?" I said, my breathing fast and uneven.

He looked thoughtful for a second, then sighed. "Well, I heard this from somebody. A Nephil, when I was playing pool at Bo's."

"Go on."

"He said, 'Are they ready?' and then another guy, who I'm pretty sure was also a Nephil said, 'Yes. Now all we need to do is catch Nora at the right time.' And the worst part of it was, I couldn't see either of them very well. They were dressed in black-"

"Like you?" I said, trying to bring in humour so I won't get horrified.

He smiled softly, and continued "Yeah, sure. But they were wearing... robes. And one sounded like Kris."

I froze. Patch must have seen that, and nodded.

"As much as I'd love to kill Kris anyways, don't jump to conclusions."

But that's not what I was thinking of. My dad's words rang in my ears. _Don't trust Kris._

"I won't let anything happen to you, Nora." Patch said into my ear, his warm breath tickling my neck. I sighed, and nodded. Then I opened the door.

"Want to come in?" I said, hoping that he would say yes.

He grinned. Then sighed. "I would, any other day. But I got some business to finish up. But I'll stop by later tonight." His mouth contorted into a grim line.

I sighed. "Fine."

I opened the door, and his Jeep pulled out. I walked inside the house, switching on the lights. I went to my room, and changed into my jammies. I was too tired. I crawled into my bed, and slept off.

I woke up to the sound of the deadbolt breaking. It was like my first dream with Patch... except I had an odd feeling that it wasn't him. My vision was 100% colour. That and the fact that when he comes in, he knows where he's going, and doesn't pause. This person paused every few seconds, making sure he/she was quiet. I got up, shaking. This was _actually _happening. I rummaged for my cell phone, when I realized someone was standing in my doorway. I gasped. It was Kris.

**This one was boring… I had to do this though, only way for Patch to tell her! :D I had an idea of what to do with Kris… BUT I FORGOT! Any ideas? I don't want to get writers block now… That would be the worst thing EVER. The art review is so stupid, that I'm like "Oh, wow, what a waste of my time." 11 reviews! Yay! I'm feeling happier and happier! Thank you guys!**

**~PiperJason**


	6. Author's Note

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I didn't do so well on my exams -_-' and I was a bit busy. I will update soon, though! Thank you SO much for all the reviews! You guys really cheered me up!**

**Reviewers:**

**Momo16**

**Coreysfallen**

**Mjgoose**

**Catchingfire54321**

**Deltagirl**

**Pixieredd**

**NightAngel 27**

**Etrainx3**

**Thank you everyone! You made me go from happy to sad! And when you review for this or the next chapter, what do you think Patch/Nora song is? I think it could be Tonight by Enrique Iglesias! But tell me your opinion! I promise I'll update SOON! Like, maybe this weekend! :D**

**YOUR BEST FRIEND (Maybe) YOUR WORST ENEMY (Fiction) THE AUTHOR OF THIS STORY (Fact)**

**~PiperJason**


	7. Dead and Gone

**Hey guys! I'm updating! Yay :D! But we will NEVER know what Nora thinks… Because I start Patch's POV now! :D I'm happy! My new semester is so easy, Science made me sleep (almost), Math was simple, French was weird (My teacher keeps talking in French 24/7 -_-') and Religion should be changed to Art since that's all we do -_-'. But hopefully I do awesome this time around! :D**

**Patch's POV**

I peeled out of her driveway reluctantly. But the truth is, I don't think Kris is just _any_ creeper. He's a Nephil creeper. I think. But anyways, as soon as I got to Bo's, I expected to tell this to Rixon, and he would help me out. But then I remembered. _Rixon_ tried to kill Nora.

She's getting herself way too many enemies.

But in any case, I was playing pool and then a shadow caught my eye. A person in a black cloak was walking outside. I had this nagging suspicion that this was my guy, so I followed him. Well, I thought it was a him. 'He' had a guy's build. He got in his car and started to drive. I followed him, until I got stuck in an accident. Amazing really, just when I have a good lead. I sighed in exasperation and take a sip of water, when I realize something that has me jarred. The direction this dude was heading… it was towards Nora's house.

The traffic _still_ wasn't moving any faster, so I got out of the car and ran. Finally, in what seemed like ages, I reached Nora's house. Her mom's car was in the driveway. I sighed.

I walked up to the door, and knocked. No one answered. I rang the bell three or four times. Still no one. I tried telling myself that Nora or Mrs. Grey were in the washroom or something, and leaned on the door. Which, of course, like in cliché horror movies, opened.

I took a hesitant step in and closed the door behind me.

Then I heard a voice, that had me jump in shock. But it was only Nora, upstairs, saying,

"Patch? Is that you?" There was a pause.

"Yeah." I sighed in answer.

"Oh thank God. Can you come upstairs?"

"Yeah." I said again, and walked upstairs, planning to wrap my arms around her, but no one was there. I walked to her room, and heard a click, like a tape coming out of a music box **(Or is it boom box? I really don't know.)** I ran faster, and I saw something that was horrifying beyond imagination. Mostly because I'd never tried to imagine it.

Because, in front of me was a pool of blood and a dead woman's body. And that body belonged to Blythe Grey. And beside her, was a note in blood on her wall.

_The Black Hand was here._

***Laughs evilly* How was that? A cliffie! :D *Laughs evilly again* Muhuahuahuahua! Well, press that little button down there so I can find out!**

**YOUR BEST FRIEND (Maybe) YOUR WORST ENEMY (Fiction) THE AUTHOR OF THIS STORY (Fact)**

**~PiperJason**


	8. Meeting Again

**No way. I have been so unfair to you guys. I like haven't updated in forever. I am SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO sorry! **** Really! Here's the next chapter. I will update MUCH more from now on.**

**~PiperJason**

**Nora's POV**

I woke up in the dark, groaning. My head was pounding as if there were little men with mallets pounding on my skull. Ouch. I combed my hair with my fingers, and looked at my hand.

Just how hard had they hit me?

Because I was bleeding.

I shuddered, and stood up, but I fell right back down. I looked down at my foot and groaned. They must have broken my foot so I couldn't escape. But that was ridiculous! I didn't even know where I was! This was getting increasingly annoying.

I crawled the farthest I could go, and met cold bars, lining the front of the room. How wonderful. I was stuck inside of a cell. I slumped against the wall, trying to figure out how to get out. I could pick the lock… But how could I if my foot was broken? The lock was pretty high. I wasn't that skinny to crawl between the bars.

And then someone coughed behind me. I jumped, and backed against the bars.

"Who's there?" I asked warily, when I should have kept my voice shut. A figure rose out of the darkness, leaning on the wall for support.

"Nora Grey. We meet again."

What? Him? WHAT? Here? Why? When?

Because standing in front of me was Scott.

**I know this is short! I just wanted you guys to keep reading! I'm so sorry! I will update probably this weekend sometime!**

**~PiperJason**


	9. Not Her

**Thank you so much, guys, for those amazing reviews! You uplifted my spirits! I will now… Right much longer chapters than that last very short chapter! :D Thank you so much again! You guys have no idea what it means to me that you guys like my story so much! XD**

**~PiperJason**

"Scott? Is that you?" I said, bewildered. My brain had not yet comprehended that he was standing in front of me.

"No, it's Willy Wonka. Would you like some chocolate?" He snorted.

"When… How…" I sputtered, voicing my previous, jumbled thoughts.

"Oh, You-Know-Who found me and brought me here." He said casually-obviously referring to Hank- as if this happened every day. He studied my cuts and bruises carefully. "Seems like he really took enjoyment in cutting you up, didn't he?" He questioned, his eyes narrowed.

"Yeah. Broken foot, headache. Nothing much compared to what's been going down for the past two weeks." I shrugged. "Of course, you know about that Rixon stuff."

"Oh yeah, where in hell is that guy?" Scott wondered aloud.

"Exactly there."

"What?" He said, sounding confused.

"Long story. Look, we need to get out of here. Any plans?" I said, my hands on the bars. I peered outside, looking for something I wasn't sure of. He walked over to where I was kneeling.

I voiced some backup plans aloud, "I was thinking about maybe picking this lock with my hair pin. Takes a while, but always works. Or maybe calling the- "

He ignored me and bent the bars.

To be honest, I felt a bit dumb.

"Oh. Or we could do that." I said, weirded out. What happened to my brilliant mind?

He smirked, and slipped between them. I followed close behind… When I realized something.

"Wait." I said warily. "How long have you been stuck in there? You could have busted out any time."

"Nope. I know by heart when the guard makes his round. And I woke up just at the same time that you were awake. What are the odds?"

Oh okay. My paranoia was starting to annoy me. A lot.

I shook my head and sighed. This was getting nowhere.

"Where's the exit?"

"Hmm… Somewhere over here." He thought for a second. He sounded kind of vague. I _knew_ I shouldn't have trusted him.

I leaned against what I thought was the wall. "This is ridiculous! We're never going to get out! All we're-" I yelped as the 'wall' swung open, and I slammed into someone's hard body. I screamed, but the person shut my mouth. I looked at the person in panic, and tried to pull away when I realized who it was.

Patch! He was here! I almost screamed again with relief, but remembered that there were guards here.

The Scott came charging in. "Let go of her!" He growled, ready to punch him. I looked at Scott, horrified.

"Stop it Scott! He's my boyfriend!"

Patch rolled his eyes and caught Scott's hand mid-punch.

"I wouldn't try me if I were you, Nephil." He shot back. I sighed. I'd made Patch worry. I only know that because when I bumped in to me, the intense worry in his eyes changed to relief.

"Now, who am I giving to pleasure to?" He said, his fists balled.

"No! Not now! Let's just go!" I said, and fell down before I could take another step. Oh right. My broken ankle. I wonder why it didn't hurt until now. Patch sighed and scooped me up, ignoring Scott's glare. Wait, why was Scott glaring? Maybe because… Patch threatened him. I didn't want to go into detail. I was too tired to. I just wanted to go home and sleep off the pain.

Patch put me in his Jeep Commander, and Scott got in the back. Patch drove me to the hospital, and they put a cast on my ankle. Then he drove me home in silence. Even Scott was quiet. Which was fine with me, since I was so freaking tired.

I yawned, and crutched over to the porch steps, opening my door. Patch was right behind me, ready to catch me if I fell. Scott lingered warily behind him. I started to walk upstairs in my house, when Patch suddenly froze.

"Crap." He muttered. "Stay downstairs Nora. There's something I need to clean up." He sounded urgent. What was going on? His voice had a hint of strain in it. A hint of… Sadness.

"What's going on, Patch?" I asked wearily.

"Nothing." He said, calmly, smoothly. But I've spent so much time with him, I figured out immediately that he was lying.

"It's not nothing. It's something." My mouth was set, and I managed to crawl upstairs, to my room.

"Angel, don't-" He started, but I couldn't speak.

The horror in my room. The first thing I saw was the blood on the walls.

The second thing… Couldn't compare. It was opening my my-dad-died wound all over again. I was wretched with sobs. I collapsed on the floor, and then Patch was there, stroking my back softly.

I couldn't stop crying. "No… No… No…" I kept saying, over and over and over. I would never get over the shock of this. No matter how mad I was at her, I would never have wanted this. I didn't care what she was doing with Hank. I didn't care at all. I would rather have that for the rest of my life than this. Not this, definitely not this.

I would never get over the shock of my mother's death.

**Like it? I actually cried while making this, imagining what I would do in Nora's place. It was so heartbreaking. Poor Blythe. She was so innocent. She did nothing wrong… Anyways, R&R! I can't wait to see what you guys think of this story! So far, this was one of my most well written chapters! **

**~PiperJason**


	10. Remembering

**Hey guys! I'm glad everyone liked that last chapter ^.^ Made me so happy! Especially since I had to miss a bit of school because of getting sick… ANYWAYS. I should stop rambling on like I do. All the time ;) Okay! So I hope you enjoy this chapter too!**

**~PiperJason**

I tried to ignore the sting of tears as I sat listening to the priest in my mother's funeral. I ignored his words too. I just wanted to focus on anything, _anything_ else. Nothing about dead moms, dead dads, angels, or anything. I just wanted to close my eyes and not think about anything. My head was pounding, and my eyes were red and sore from crying so much.

I would have completely fallen apart, if it weren't for Patch.

There was just one teensy little problem. I was still seventeen, which means I wasn't allowed to live at home. Thank God the adoption papers had already been signed. By who? Isn't it obvious? Vee's family. The last thing I wanted to do was live with Mr. and Mrs. Millar and Marcie. Ugh, that would be real hell.

Finally, after what seemed like ages, the priest said, "Walk forward if you want to pay your respects."

I walked forward with my mother's white rose, and placed it on the coffin. I bowed my head, and turned around to run out, when I spotted Hank Millar, Marcie, and Mrs. Millar paying respects. My face turned red, as I tried to keep my temper down. What? No! They did NOT deserve to be here. I started walking towards them, but Patch grabbed my wrist.

"Don't do it. Not now. They'll all think you're insane." He shook his head softly.

I snatched my wrist away, and ran outside in a daze. I tore my black sleevless on some thorns, but I didn't care. I went to the little hiding spot I'd go to when I was little, because I sometimes wanted to fool around and didn't want to go in the church. It was deserted, cobwebs cornering it, but I swept them aside, and smiled when I saw my old pictures and games in there. There was also a pillow, which looked untouched, but not that dusty. The hiding spot had gotten a little smaller, but I didn't care. It was chocked full of good memories. I leaned my head against the pillow, and before I knew it, I drifted off into sleep.

"_Nora. Nora, where are you?" My mother said softly, looking for me in the maze._

_I smirked, knowing that she'd never find me in this hiding spot._

"_Nora… Come out, and you can have that ice cream I was thinking about!" _

_I stiffened. Ice cream… Yum. On a hot day like this, it would be great. I sighed, and then slapped my mouth. I'd given myself away!_

"_Aha! There you are!" My mother said, uncovering the undergrowth that shadowed my hiding spot. I looked up at her with shocked eyes._

"_Oh no! No, you weren't supposed find me! I was supposed to hide here all day long!" I looked at her in dismay._

_She laughed. "Well, sweetheart, you don't have ice cream here, do you?"_

_I blinked. Ice cream again! I looked up hopefully. "Really? Ice cream? You mean it?"_

_She grinned down at me. "Abso-tootly positively."_

_I squeaked with joy and hugged her. "Yay, yay! Ice cream for me! Ice cream for me!"_

_She patted my hair, and smiled. "Well, let's get going, shall we?"_

_I smiled, and followed her out._

I jolted awake, suddenly realizing that it was late. Patch would be worried. I sighed. I was so stupid sometimes. And my mom _still_ had that 10:00 curfew. I could only imagine what she would say when I went inside… Wait.

I'd forgotten. She's dead.

Tears stung my eyes again, but I wiped them away before they fell. I walked into the church's courtyard, and sighed. It was deserted. Not a car in sight… Well, there were two, but they were probably the priest's and someone elses that hadn't left yet. I shook my head, and started to leave, when a flash of movement caught my eye. It was like a flash of someone moving.

Taking a shaky step, I peered into the corner, probably not the best idea. I mean really? In the dark? I'm such an idiot sometimes.

"H-Hello?" I called in, my voice an second close to breaking. "Anyone there..?"

There was just another flash of movement, and something leaped out at me.

I screamed and ran, feeling the adrenaline pulse through my veins for the third time this week.

**I am so so so so so sorry everyone! I had thought that I'd lost this chapter, and it took me forever to find it! Thank God I did in the end… In any case, love it? Hate? I really liked this chapter… I almost cried in it! So I hope that you guys liked it!**


	11. New Family Member

**Hey people! I don't know how many people read the last chapter… but please read! I know I have not been diligent with updating, but please, read it! I need reviews… and I promise I will post the chapters more often now! I'm not THAT busy at the moment… so, enjoy this chapter!**

**~Kaede-chan**

I started to run, when the person landed on me. I squeaked, and tried to wrestle myself away from the person, but he wasn't letting up.

"HELP ME! HELP ME!" I yelled.

And then, all of a sudden, the person stood up, and pulled me up. And he laughed. At that point, I was beyond confused. There were only two theories; one, he was a sadistic person who enjoyed others pain, or he was just a lunatic. Honestly, I hoped that he was a lunatic.

"Ohohohoho!" He laughed, as I just stared blankly at him. I mean, maybe I should have been running for my life or something, but I didn't know what to do. If he wanted to hurt me, he could have, just a few seconds ago.

"Ah, I am sorry about that! It must have shocked you, did it not?" He said, continuing to laugh.

What the hell?

"Why are you just standing there with your mouth open? Don't tell me he hasn't told you!"

Who hasn't told me what? I just continued to stay stock still with my mouth open, and until he stepped into the light (that is, the streetlight). Then I was able to see what he looked like.

He was tall and lean, easily as tall as Patch was. He had long black hair, and auburn eyes. And then, it struck me. He looked a lot like… Patch. That's weird.

"What… who…?" I finally managed to choke out.

"Ahahaha! I am, Darryl, Patch's brother! He has not told you about me, has he? Aha! Well, we do not get along well, that must explain it! That's too bad!"

And he said it all with a laughing face. I narrowed my eyes, and turned around to walk away.

"Wait, wait! I must know where my darling younger brother is!" He exclaimed, grabbing my arm.

"Let me go! Fine, I'll call him or something!" I growled, and dialed Patch's number into my cell.

"'Sup?" He answered.

"Patch?"

"Where the hell are you? Vee said she couldn't find you!"

"Oh, sorry about that. I got a little caught up… sleeping."

"Fine. Whatever." He sighed, sounding a little relieved. "So, do you want me to pick you up?"

"Yes, it's just that I am being held up, quite literally, by someone here seems to know you very well."

"Who is it?" He said warily.

"He says that his name is Darryl, and that he's your younger brother."

"WHAT! Are you SERIOUS?" He shouted into the phone, and I cringed away from it.

"Dead serious." Wow, what an ironic phrase for today.

"Give it to him, now." Anyone else would have thought that he was calm, but I could tell that he was trying to keep his temper down. I gave the phone to him, and leaned back against a random car.

"Younger brother! How are you?" Darryl shouted into the phone bashfully.

"Aha, is that the way to speak to your older brother?" He laughed.

"Oh, come now! Is it that bad? It's not like I'm going to kidnap her!"

"Maybe… maybe I'll just do the other thing."

"Okay, okay! I will bring the princess home!"

"I'm not a princess!" I shouted at him, interrupting the phone call.

He ignored me, and took me to his car, where he started to drive to Vee's house. I grumbled, and sunk down in my seat, wishing that I had not fallen asleep in that old spot of mine. Then I wouldn't have gotten into this mess. Oh, the things I do.

"Ah, my brother and I… we don't get along for a particular reason." He said in a sad and soft voice, so unlike before. I blinked in surprise.

"I think it is mostly because I have never really been fair to him. Why though? Because I used to be conceited. But I want to change now. I want to get along with him, but he hates me so much that I never have the chance."

To be honest, I was starting to feel bad for this guy. "Well… try to get along with him. Be nicer, and then maybe he'll accept you. I know Patch enough for that."

He looked at me in surprise. "Hmmm…" He thought, and finally arrived at Vee's house, where Patch was waiting. He hugged me the minute I got out, and I hugged him back, smiling.

"Ah, Patchy…" Darryl started.

"Didn't I say not to call me that?" Patch said loudly. Wow. I'd never seen him lose his cool like this before today.

"Does this meant that you two have…" He said, trailing off. An innuendo. Obviously, it was. I blushed madly.

"SHUT UP!" Patch said, and proceeded to beat his brother up, while Darryl was laughing.

Well, then. Patch had a brother. This was new.

**Did you like this chapter? I tried to shape Darryl as a character from my favourite manga, Fruits Basket. If you read Fruits Basket, then you can tell that he is mostly like Ayame-san… right? :D Anyways, R&R! Feedback always helps!**

**~Kaede-chan**


	12. The Decision

**I'm glad that you guys liked the last chapter! Honestly, I am very happy to know that you guys are still reading this! Thank you so much for your support so far! Without you guys, I would have given up on this story long, long ago.**

**Now, please read to find out what happens next!**

**~Kaede-chan**

**A/N- I am twelve chapters late, but I DO NOT own any of the characters in this story, other than Darryl!**

I'd slept peacefully that night next to Vee. It honestly felt like those days, when I was just a little kid. Sleep overs all the time! That's how long I had known Vee. I woke up, brushed my teeth, and went downstairs to get something to eat. I was planning to be pretty relaxed today, since it was a weekend there was no school. I tried not to stress too much on the fact that my mother would never see me graduate.

I took the toast out of the toaster, and smeared butter on it. I was so tired, that I'd been unconsciously putting bread in the toaster. Wow. I guess dead parents do that to you. Funny I can even make a joke out of that.

I put the plate with the bread on the table and turned to get a glass of water, when someone appeared in front of me.

"AH! It is Nora! Good morning, young lady!" The man said loudly and gleefully. His loud voice jarred me out of my state of unconsciousness, and I yelped, falling backwards. He boomed with laughter and helped me up, while I rubbed my butt, since I'd probably just injured my tail bone.

"How did YOU get in here!" I yelled, looking up at Darryl with evident annoyance in my eyes.

"Shh… You don't want to wake up your best friend, do you?" He said, holding a finger to my lips.

_Yeah, I'm the one who talked loudly first, wasn't I?_ I growled inside my head , and sat down on the sofa.

"What do you want?" I sighed, annoyance fading into weariness. He really exhausted me, just by his presence.

"Well…" He looked serious for a minute. I honestly didn't think the guy could wear that kind of expression. "I have to talk to Patchy…"

I put a hand on my forehead, and sighed again. "Hold on."

I went upstairs, did a once over with my make-up, wore matchstick jeans and a short navy blue top over a laced cami, grabbed my cell off the dresser and ran downstairs, and dialed Patch.

"Hey Angel!" Patch's familiar voice sounded, already seeming to relieve me from my stress.

"Hey, Patch. Look, I'm in some trouble right now." I said, trying not to sound annoyed.

"What's wrong?" He asked warily.

"It's your brother. He somehow got into Vee's house and he wants to talk to you."

"Not him again! Argh, I'm sorry Nora. I'll be there in a few."

Patch finally got to Vee's house, and wrapped his arm around my waist as he walked through the door.

"PATCHY! YOU HAVE COME BACK TO ME!" Darryl yelled.

_Yeah, I am certainly the loud one, aren't I?_ I thought with annoyance, and held a finger to my lips, signifying that Vee was still sleeping upstairs.

"What do you want, Darryl?" Patch sighed, looking tired already.

"That's right." Darryl said, looking serious again. "Sit down, both of you. I have something important to say."

Patch also looked serious too. Huh.

"Patchy… I heard that you went rogue."

"That's right." He said, his arm tight around my waist.

"Well… they've found out, Patch." Darryl said, his long, waist length navy blue hair falling into his eyes. "The Three… they've made their decision."

Patch stiffened, and though he tried not to, this time he looked truly terrified.

"What did they… say?" He managed.

Darryl looked at Patch grimly, his voice an octave lower. "They've made their decision, and they're looking for you."


	13. Exam Notice! PLEASE READ!

**Hey, all! I just want you to know something!**

**First off, thank you everyone for reading all my stories! If you think that I'm not updating because I'm not interested, or I don't have anymore ideas, thent that's not it. See, I have exams and my grades are really, really dropping. I really have to get them up. So, until the Thursday of next week, I won't be able to update! But once exams are over, I'll be able to spend a lot more time on writing my stories! No, really, I actually have a plan.**

**So please wait until next Thursday so I can properly update! :D**

**Oh, and a few notices for some of my stories...**

**The Red Butterfly (My Fruits Basket Fanfic)- **Yes, I am continuing it! Though, it is difficult without many reviews. So please read and review! It encourages me! :d

**The Grudge 4- **I am continuing this too! Too avoid confusion, please read this notice. I am changing the main character's name to Sienna. I just realized something... awkward. So, please regard the main characters name as Sienna! :D It's just a name change!

**After Crescendo: Tempest-** Of course, I am continuing this! It has a lot more chapters to go before I'm don! So please continue to read this! :D Thank you! You guys are all the greatest!

**Thank you to everyone that has reviewed for each one of my stories! I really, really, really appreciate the feedback! No, really! :D Thank you so much for all the support!**

**Wish me luck on my exams!**

**~Kaede-chan**


End file.
